The Memorys Not Mine
by MaikAngel
Summary: There is a lab accedent caused by the fool Jack Fenton, Daniel is hurt, Vlad comes every ones angery at jack and oh read it to find what happens to Danny by the way Vlad is here as well as someone we all now and love.. though he is evil... 3 guesses..
1. Accedent

Ch.1 Accedent Ghost Zone

"So, basicly you want my help?" Ember said trying to make sense of what was said to her. "Yes, just think this to Daneil as well," The villian known as Plasmius or Vlad Masters. Ember stared at the powerful halfa who looked like a vampire," Alright, but I don't see why you don't just get a cat." He got angry and said in a booming voice "**I Will NOT GET A CAT**"  
A little later in the real world "Hey Maddie! Our old pal from collage is coming for a visit in two days!" Jack Fenton yelled through the house in his normal Oblivios voice. Jaz went on with her work uncaring Maddie did as well but Danny would have frowned if his mouth hadn't flung open.  
Not 20 minutes later

"Hey, Danny come on down to the lab and look at this!" Jack yelled to his son. Danny sighed and started down the stairs he stoped dead in his tracks at the doorway his dad was aiming a U shaped weapon "I call this the fenton-ghost-o-matic I forget what it does but.." Jacks finger slipped and hit a button which shot out a green light that hit Danny in the chest and surounded him. And what seemed to be electric shock surged through Danny he sreamed and fell to his knees. Jack dropped the weapon and yelled "Maddie! Help! Get down here!". Maddie and Jaz ran down to the lab to see Jack freaking out and Danny lieing on the floor with elecricity running thru him. Jaz ran to Danny and Maddie on instinct crushed the the gun. Jazz asked "Will he be okay?". "I hope but he on a lot of pain and it seems it malfuncioned and efected him like ghost so he might not wake up for days or... at all." Maddie said with a tear in her eye. Jaz picked her brother up and with tears in her eyes said this before leaving the room" How could you?".


	2. Jack solutions

Visits Angleslove: Guys! thanks to all of you for such encouraging reviews and I'm sorry I've had a lot of Homework at the prison... I mean school.

ch.2

in the lab

"Jack what were you thinking? We hadn't even tested it yet! Why were you toying with it?" Maddie was fuming as she yelled. "But..." Jack tried to get in something but Maddie wasn't listening. "Danny could be in a comma! Jack he could die! I.. Jack why?" She didn't give him a chance to answer a walked up stairs to call the schools maybe some doctors.  
Next day at school

"hey Sam wheres Danny?" Tucker Foley inventor of "Foley" one of Danny only two real friends. "Probably stuffing the ghost box in to the fenton Thermos," she said. With that the two went to class though strangely the answer did not satisfy them so in class their eyes stayed glued to the door waiting for Mr. Lancer to drag Danny in to the class room with a week of detention. Until the out of shape teacher appeared with dread written on his face. "I regret to inform you that due to a lab accident caused by Jack Fenton, Danny Fenton may not be here for the remainder of the year or next. Automatically the class spit out questions like "Is he dead?" or "Is Jack Fenton in jail?" and "Did their house explode?". " Bridget Jones Diary people! I am not at liberty to discuss the situation any more the Jazz Fenton has stated that they aren't up to stating details yet... so until lunch you may make get well cards...( the class besides Valerie, Sam, and Tucker beamed) after your quiz on nuclear physics" the rest of the day was long for them being Sam, Tucker and Valerie and there was the undying questions of Danny was the harsh reminder of what could have happened to him.  
Outside of Danny's room

Jack almost dared to go but did not want to see the damage he did. After awhile he went in he hardly recognised him as his son... he had white hair? Had he just forced a Vlad life on his own son? He glowed blue for a second and his hair was black again. Odd, yet when Danny's hair had changed he looked awfully familiar in fact... No! That's Impossible! Or is it? Jack thought as he frantically went over the last time Danny had been home before his curfew. No ghosts had been attacking, in fact they were still working on the Ghost Portal! He is always so odd, because he is a ghost. I, a ghost hunter couldn't even figure out my own son was a ghost... maybe he never told us because of just that. So if Danny was a ghost when he was acting weird then Jazz is one two except she doesn't use them that's it! ha ha I Jack Fenton figured it out!  
In ghost zone

"Strange the alignment of time has wavered again..." The old ghost said and abruply turned in to a baby. "This is a recurring problem Clockwerk. This started when you brought Danny Fenton here! Is there something your neglecting to tell us?" The two eyeball creatures asked( observers).


	3. Secrets Revealed

hey look I'm really sorry i lost my muse and had writers block for ever! thanks you guys and I'm going to try and make this chapter longer...so please don't hurt me, yet!

* * *

chapter 3: secrets revealed

* * *

**ghost zone in clockworks tower**

"Clockwork! You are going against your oath if you don't tell us what rule your breaking!" observer one. "first I'm not breaking any rules I'm just not going to tell you what is going on just now." clock work went to check on his prisoner, who was yelling something about ripping Danny's human molecules from him about some long death plan... "do all villains have to give away plots to the person against him?" he got bored and turned back to his tied up companions, and smiled oh so evilly.

* * *

**Vlad's um... memo?**

'Now time to appear friendly..."I looked at his watch, 'hmm 2:56 Daniel shouldn't be out of school for another 24 minutes. He went to knock at the door. the door opens and there is that girl Jazz teary bloodshot eyes and this actually caught me off guard I mean that kid is usually obsessed with school stuff. She motioned for me to enter and there is Maddie who looks like she was crying for hours. I hesitate to ask her whats wrong because i just can't find the words first I think Jack died because he not here mourning or something.. "Maddie what's wrong?" this out of pure concern I'm sure. And she started just spilling all the detail from the time Jack off the phone.

* * *

**Maddie's memo**

Vlad's got this angry look on his face he's kind of scary. His face becomes deeply grave "Maddie do want me to stay until you get back on your feet or help at all?", I don't even have to consider the answer but I pause and reply "Yes Vlad I probably use your help... I can't really deal with any one right now, I just feel like I'll never see him smile again you know?.." I 've got to cry I just can't hold it in anymore.

* * *

**Back to Vlad's mind**

"Maddie can I see Daniel?" I really want to see him, I think I'm in shock. Not that I don't think Jack could do it on one his "accidents" but to see if Daniel, happy, gullible, naive Danny was in that much trouble. To tell the truth that kid had grown on him, oh no! I feel like crying! "He's up stairs in his bedroom," she said wiping away tears. I make my way up the stairs and promise if it's true I'll never attempt to kill him or severely injure him (as long as he doesn't get in my way of killing Jack) ever again. There's the door.. I sigh the door is slightly cracked there is the boy lying there with... his ghost on? The boy glowed and was back in human form. I sat next to him and put my hand on his black hair. Man am I going to cry? Wait! Did he just move?

* * *

**Basement: Jack memo to mind**(no I didn't forget about him!) 

"Yes! That's it! I knew these video cameras would come in handy when I installed them into the ghost portal! I wonder why I didn't check these sooner.."

* * *

Ha Ha a cliffhanger! Now you may proceed to hunt me down! Because I refuse to make the next chapter untilI get1-2 reviews! And a guess of one event you think might happen in the next chapter! I've already got what's going to happen down in my head I just want to know what you think. _Angleslove_


End file.
